


Mr. Fawkes

by Chocoelley



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm bad at writing, au where Junkrat hadn't met Roadhog, he's bad at socializing, more characters as the story progresses - Freeform, more tags as the story progresses, no romance planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoelley/pseuds/Chocoelley
Summary: After several ruthless years surviving in the radioactive wasteland of the Australian outback, Junkrat is approached by a mysterious Overwatch operative who asks him if he's interested in a job as an explosives expert. Seeing this as his only way out of his current position, Junkrat agrees to go with the stranger, hoping to get as far away from the wasteland as possible. But what does Overwatch need him for that's so important?(Au where junkrat is recruited into overwatch as an explosives expert without ever meeting Roadhog.)





	1. Awaken

The sudden sound of an alarm clock was what finally awakened him after a restless night. Junkrat grunted and rolled to his side, opening his eyes slowly to find himself in a bare, white room.  
_Oh yeah, this place_  
It had been the first night he'd spent at the Overwatch facility. It was only two days ago when Jack Morrison approached him at his make-shift shelter outside of the city. Junkrat had been tinkering with some scrap metal when he caught sight of the stranger approaching him, causing him to stiffen immediately. The outback was a dangerous place. It especially wasn't the type of place where strangers casually walked up to you unless they had the intent to kill. But the man stopped just far enough away as if to let the junker know he was aware of his boundaries.

“I ain't buyin' anything mate,” he jabbered at the stranger, already mentally preparing an escape route through a tunnel he had dug inside his shelter if the guy came any further.

He appeared to be unarmed but the junker wasn't taking any chances. Wastelanders had adapted to picking up whatever was lying around in the dirt as a weapon, and realizing that the guy looked stronger than he did, he didn't plan on letting him get any closer.  
Morrison chuckled amused.

“Are you Jamison Fawkes?”

The question caught the junker off guard. Nobody around the wasteland called him by that name. Hell, nobody _knew_ that was his name. His reputation had earned him to be called many things, some nicknames more unsavory that the last, but never his actual name.

Junkrat set down the piece of metal he'd been holding and clapped his hands together to brush the dust off of his gloves. A puff of dirt dispersed around him as he stood up off of an empty crate that he was seated on.

“Depends on who's askin'?”

“I've got a job for you kid, if you're interested, and a free ride out of this hell hole.”

That was all he had to say to get his undivided attention.

 

Junkrat let out a sigh and turned to glance at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

<11:37am>

_FUCK_

He threw the covers off in a panic and quickly jumped out of bed, stumbling over a pillow that'd fallen into the floor as he rushed over to the small closet across from him.  
Of course he'd be late on the first day of his new job. He hadn't slept in an actual bed in months and had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow last night. Not only that, but the only other rest he'd had was an uncomfortable nap on the plane ride over here with Morrison. He’d come to the conclusion that the man wasn’t much of a conversationalist.  
The junker slid open the white closet door to find various dress clothes hanging inside. White button ups, black dress pants; it was a mystery where they came from, or how they were his exact size. The junker snatched a white shirt off of a hanger, avoiding the uncomfortable looking dress pants, and began to throw it on.

 

_way to go Junk, gonna lose ya job before you even start_

He quickly fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, giving up shortly afterwards to begin pulling on a pair of singed jeans that’d been abandoned on the bedroom floor. They weren’t near as nice as the dress pants but at least the burned fabric wasn't noticeable from afar. He was struggling to pull his last pant leg over his prosthetic when a knock came from the other side of his door on the opposite side of the room.

 

“Pardon, are you awake in there?”

The voice was high pitched but smooth. It sounded like a young woman. The junker rushed to tie the laces of his boots.

“urhh yah! Jussta sec!”

He grabbed an old suit coat that had been thrown on his night stand and rushed over to the door, practically colliding into it. He took one last glance around the room and turned the door nob, swinging it open to face a startled young woman.

She quickly recovered herself and gave the junker a warm smile. 

“Good mornin' sir. Commander Morrison sent me to fetch you.”

The woman was dressed in what Junkrat recognized to be a military uniform, although he couldn’t recognize what branch she belongs to. She didn’t seem like the soldier type. There was a certain glow about her that made him feel a bit warmer. _Weird._

“Shit, ah slept in.”

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, suddenly aware of his shirt being only half tucked into his pants and much of the buttons in the wrong spaces.

“He ain't pissed at me is'e?”

“Not at all love! His schedule's been backed up this morning and he figured you could use the extra sleep. Would you like some breakfast?”

He closed the door, not bothering to lock it behind him.

_not like there's anythin' worth stealin' in'a empty room_

“Breakfast? Erh-tt's almost noon?”

“It's never too late for breakfast as I always say, and the mess hall is always open.”

“Ahm fine. Should probably get over to Morrison before he has my hide.”

Not just that but he didn't want to keep this girl from her job any longer than he had to. By the looks of her uniform she probably had more important things to do than chauffeur him around.

“Alright then!” She held out her hand to shake.

“The name's Tracer!” Junkrat awkwardly took her hand, shaking it before promptly shoving his own hand into his pant pocket.

“Junkrat.”

As soon as the name left his mouth the young woman's face light up excitedly.

“So you're the new explosives expert! It’s exciting to finally meet you!” She began to walk down the hallway and motioned the junker to follow along beside her.

“W-well ahm not sure ‘bout that yet. The commander said some Committee or sumthin' had to decide whether or not I'd be useful to 'em in the long run.”

“I’m sure you’ll be recruited. Overwatch is always looking for new members who want to make the world a better place.”  
Junkrat couldn’t help but feel out of place around these people. It seemed like everyone chose to be here for more noble reasons than him. _Selfish_ was the word that came to mind.  
“A lot of people 'ave been talkin about you around here. It's not everyday that we get a new recruit.”

Junkrat shuffled beside her awkwardly, throwing on his worn coat.

“What they been sayin'?”

“That you can summon fire from your hands and that you can take down a building just by lookin' at it!”

He took in a breath. He didn’t usually like attention. He was used to staying as inconspicuous as possible. He figured out on his own to keep your head down or you're a target for violence. Being Overwatch's hot new topic wasn't something he'd thought through.

“y'serious?”

She chuckled.

“Nah, I'm just messin wit ya. Only a select few know that you're even here. We try to keep it on the down low when new recruits arrive. It's dangerous if outside ears catch wind. Also you don't want a bunch of agents starin' at ya and walking up to ya to ask a bunch of questions yknow?”

He made an inaudible sigh of relief.

“ah'gotcha.”

“But I wouldn't worry about the committee love. If what I've heard from Commander Morrison is true, then you know you're way around a bomb or two.” She gave him a thumbs up and the junker grinned in appreciation. If only she knew how much of an understatement that was.

 

They'd been walking for maybe about 2 minutes. Tracer tried making small talk with him as they walked through the hallways, starting to realize how difficult it was to hold a conversation with him. But that was fine. She had no problem filling the awkward silence by going over the regions of the building, giving him brief explanations of what certain sectors contained and what areas he should try stay away from. If he thought the building was large on the outside then it was nothing compared to the inside. He'd gotten lost multiple times yesterday, eventually needing an escort to and from the bathroom after he'd wandered in the wrong direction for about half an hour. Morrison told him he'd get used to it. He wasn't sure about that.

It didn’t take long for him to catch on to the wandering eyes laying on them as they passed what he assumed were other employees of the building. Not staring at Tracer, but at him. She had yet to acknowledge it so he did his best to just ignore them. One figure in particular caught his attention. A woman wearing an eye patch gave the two a warm smile as they approached to pass her on the staircase. Tracker spoke up first.

Good mornin Captain! Hope your flight went well?

The older woman just smiled and nodded without a word as she passed by.

_this place is full'a strange characters_

Tracer suddenly stopped in front of a set of large doors, almost causing him to run into her while while he’d been lost in thought. She turns around to face him.

“Well this is where we part. The conference room is right through there. They should be waiting for you in there.”

_they??_

“W-wait the committee? ah' thought I was just supposed to be meetin' up with the commander-“

“No need to be nervous love. They don't bite! Maybe next time we can get lunch together and I'll show you around the facility or somethin'.”

She turned to walk past him. The junker felt his nerves start to set in and the sweat already forming on his palms. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you! See ya around!”

She gave him one last wave of goodbye and hurried off around the corner in the direction they came.

_Just how many people are waiting in there? ___

__He hadn’t prepared anything for this. Morrison hadn't informed him that he'd be meeting with an entire conference room of operatives first thing in the morning. He quickly tucked the rest of his shirt in his pants and tried to straighten his jacket in hopes of making it seem like he hadn't just recently gotten out of bed. If this meeting went well then he’d be able to stay. If not…._ _

__The junker took a deep breath and reached for the door, pausing momentarily, and entered the conference room._ _


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh finally done with chapter 2!  
> A big problem I was having with writing was the fact that Junkrat just felt really out of character, so halfway through this I decided to go back and rewrite some stuff.  
> I really think it improved.
> 
> Anyways enjoy.

He didn’t know what he was expecting when he walked through those doors. 

The first thing that came into sight was the enormous table stretching from one side of the room to the other, then the group of people seated at the table. He was prepared to be met with maybe 20 or 30 stern faced operatives in military uniforms staring him down to begin questioning, but instead he was greeted by a small group of roughly 4 people sitting together talking in hushed voices. Standing at the end of the table in the center of them was Commander Morrison. The room was warm and bright, probably due to the massive chandeliers hanging above them. It was…more comforting than he’d expected.

The sound of the door had caused the group to turn and look towards him, instantly bringing back his nerves. Commander Morrison spotted him and motioned for the junker to join them at the other end of the room.

“Glad you could join us. Team, this is the new operative I told you about.” The others watched him shuffle across the room towards their direction. He could see them more clearly now. There was a large older man with white facial hair and a scar across his face who was casually sitting with his arms crossed. He was wearing nothing other than a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans. Another woman, who seemed to be exhausted and having a hard time staying awake, was wearing a white lab coat and her blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Maybe the most notable figure though was the enormous gorilla seated to the left of the commander.

_talk about a bunch of misfits_

The large older man spoke up before the junker could try to introduce himself.

“So _you’re_ the recruit! Jack has told us MUCH about you friend!” The man’s voice was loud and booming, almost startling the tired woman to his left. _almost_

 

The commander spoke up once more. “Let us go around the table and introduce ourselves.”

The loud older man stood up first and held out his hand. “Reinhardt at your service.” Junkrat reached out to meet his hand but he was quickly grabbed and pulled into a big hug. He couldn’t but feel crushed in his arms. Reinhardt sat back down, giving the junker a chance to recover, and looked towards the blonde woman on his left, who’d seemed to have fallen asleep, and nudged her arm.

“Oh!” Her eyes popped open quickly in embarrassment. She sat up and cleared her throat. “I’m Dr. Ziegler, the leading doctor of our medical program. It’s nice to make you acquaintance Mr. Fawkes.” She gave him a soft smile before promptly laying her head back down onto the conference table.

“She’s had a long night of surgery, so she’s been awake for a long time.” It was the giant gorilla who had spoken up for her. “I’m Winston, the head scientist here at Overwatch. We’re glad to have you here with us. I hope that you found your quarters to be comfortable last night?”

“You guys have any other paint colors than white? Felt like sleepin in a hospital. Nearly ‘ad a heart attack when ah woke up.” But having an actual bed to sleep in and not have to worry about any late night scavengers hoping to get the jump on him was nice. The door to his room could only be unlocked with a keycard also, so the idea of being the only one who could get into his room was something he liked. 

“We should get started,” Morrison said from the end of the table.

“Alright,” Winston responded before turning back to face the junker. “So we’ve heard that you’re good with explosives, correct?”

“That’s an understatement mate! I’m the _best_ there is. And not just explosives! Ahm pretty handy when it comes to making stuff too. I like to tinker with things.”

Winston and the others gave him curious looks. “Really? Such as?”

He had the attention of the whole group. Junkrat rolled up his sleeve, revealing his metallic prosthetic arm. Winston sat up and learned closer to inspect his work, but it was Mercy who jumped out of her seat and walked over to the junker.

“You did this?” Her voiced was hinted with amazement. 

“Yep, made it meeself after ah lost my arm. Got tha parts from some old school bus. And let me tell ya it was a bloody mess havin’ ta scavenge when a pack of dogs was waitin for me to climb back out. Took a couple’a bites outta me but they were no match for MY cunning wits!” A large confident grin spread across his face.

Winston turned to the Commander. “…where did you say you found him?”

“Australia.” That answer seemed to satisfy the gorilla, who nodded reasonably.

The doctor reached for the prosthetic, but he hesitated and gave him a questioning look. “May I?” 

He didn’t like to be touched, and he wasn’t a fan of doctors either, so being inspected by a doctor wasn’t something he was too excited about. The junker gave her a nod and she began to turn it over in her hands, inspecting the prosthetic carefully.

“Heh, maybe buy me dinner first am aroight? “ he chuckled to himself. She gave him a pitiful smile, clearly unamused. 

“Well?” Winston questioned, directed towards the doctor.

“A bit crude by very well made! I’m impressed that you did this on your own, and with such unconventional materials! This is just as effective as the prosthetic limbs we’ve taken years to develop. I’m quite amazed Mr. Junkrat.” She let go of his arm and let him roll his sleeve back down. 

“If you ever get tired of being bossed around by ‘ole Jack over here then let me know and I’ll steal you to work in the lab with me.” She jabbed a thumb over at the commander who was clearly unamused.

He cleared his voice, promptly reminding everyone of his presence.

“Might I remind you Angela that he’s being recruited for a _reason_. Please don’t attempt to steal my operatives.”

The doctor sighed and returned to her seat. Everyone went quiet, waiting for Morrison’s continuing remarks. He stood silently for a moment, before promptly sitting down.

“There’s no doubt that you’re skilled. You’d be an extremely useful resource to us, but it won’t be easy. There are rules to this job. You’re here to help people, to help make the world a better place. Are you sure that you’re qualified to do something like this?”

Junkrat hesitated to answer. _Was_ he qualified for this? The only reason he agreed to join was to get out of that wasteland. He wasn’t driven by anything other than survival. But these people, they believed in a cause. Did he really deserve to be here? The answer was simple. No.

 

“Yes.”

 

The Commander smiled.

“Good. Does anyone have any objections?” The group quietly nodded in agreement. The commander looked back towards Junkrat, who was still standing awkwardly at the edge of the table. 

“Well then, welcome to Overwatch Jamison Fawkes. I’m sure you’re ready to get started but I can’t give you any information on your mission until the rest of your team shows up. Some have had some…unexpected delays in getting here. It’d be easier to go over the specifics once you know who you’ll be working with. So for now I’m putting you in the company of one of our captains. From here on out any questions you have you can direct to her.”

Just as he finished speaking, the door at the entrance of the conference room opened up and a woman’s head peeked through, pausing, before she walked inside.

“Just in time.”

Junkrat recognized her, it was the same woman they had passed in the hallway earlier. The lady with the eyepatch.

“Captain Amari,” the Commander spoke up, “how was your trip?”

She was standing by the junker now, making him able to see her better. She was old and shorter than him, with strands of silky white hair falling out of her hood just above her eye. She was pretty and seemed like she was someone who was incredibly beautiful in her youth. So this was the captain. He’d expected someone more intimidating to be just one rank below the commander. She spoke up.

“Zenyatta is doing well. Everything seems peaceful in Nepal thankfully. But he informed me that Genji was not there nor has he seen him in months.”

Junkrat thought he saw the doctor move a little after hearing that, but he turned to see her slumped onto the table. He didn’t know who this _Genji_ was supposed to be, but after she said that everyone’s faces seemed to go slightly paler than they’d been moments ago. The commander quickly changed the subject.

“We can discuss it later. Captain, this is our new explosives expert-”

She smiled, turning to the junker and holding out her hand. “I know who he is. Junkrat. A pleasure to meet you.”

He quietly thought to himself how formal everyone was around here. He’d shaken more hands within the past two days than he had his entire life. After returning her handshake she turned on her heel and began to stroll out of the conference room. “Come.”

He took one more look at the group of agents who seemed just as surprised as he was, before following her out of the room.

 

\------

 

The hallways were even busier than before, and Captain Amari was walking as though she had somewhere important to be. Junkrat shifted behind the captain to avoid taking up too much room and running into people. He passed a couple of what he assumed were doctors, rushing back towards the medical center. Then he realized that most people seemed to be going in that direction, some even running. But the captain said nothing, and broke apart from the stream of people when they turned a corner and began walking down a larger, but much less crowded hallway.

“Wot was that about?” He was able to walk next to her now that she’d slowed her pace.

“Nothing for you to worry about dear,” was all she replied with. The way she brushed it off left him feeling uneasy, as if there was something she wasn’t telling him.

“Besides-“

She smiled. “Tracer told me you have not eaten.”

 

They entered the mess hall to find that despite it’s large size it was nearly empty other than a few people here and there spread out around. They’d taken a table in the corner. The captain left momentarily, telling him to take a seat and wait for her. The day had been relatively unnerving. The meeting went smoother than he had expected, but something just seemed off. He felt out of place. Not just because everyone here was hoity toity, with their superior technology and worldly knowledge, but he felt like there was something they were keeping from him.

She returned promptly with a cup and a pre-packaged sandwich in her hands, setting the sandwich down in front of the junker before taking her seat across from him.

She scoffed. “ _Food_ they say. This is what happens when Reinhardt isn’t in here to cook.” She sighed and took a sip of her tea. She must’ve noticed him staring at her because she set her drink down and gave him a questioning look. “Not hungry dear?”

“Err captain-“

“Please, call me Ana.”

“When’s the others supposed to get ‘ere? Ah mean, how am ah just gonna sit around-“ Ana set her tea back down onto the table.

“I’m sure that you have many questions, but work can wait, you just flew half-way across the world. There’s no need to rush into things.”

He grunted and started poking at the sandwich absentmindedly.“Ah appreciate what ya tryin to say, but ah cant just sit around and do nothing. Listen, I know how I get when I’m antsy, and I’d rather not find a way to entertain myself and get anyone hurt. If ya get what I’m tryna say-” he trailed off.

 

“I know this must be a change for you. Not everyone has an easy time adjusting.”

He nodded, still poking at the wrapped sandwich.

“Air conditioning in new.”

“What are you usually used to doing?”

“I dunno. Destroying stuff. Makin’ stuff.”

She smiled. “I don’t know if I can assist with letting you break things. Jack _did_ specifically tell me to not let you blow up the building. But I can think of someone who might be able to keep you occupied.”

 

They talked about many things after that. It turned out at her daughter was also an operative at the facility. Although she disagreed with her decision to put herself in danger, she was proud of her nonetheless. Something about her wanting to “bring justice and peace to the world,” or something like that. Seemed like everyone had something important pushing them to be here. That brought up the question as to why he joined.

“Morrison found me and offered me a job. That’s ’bout it. I’d be an idiot to turn down a free bed.”

That answer didn’t seem to satisfy her, but she didn’t push him further.

After “lunch,” though he ended up leaving the sandwich untouched, she walked him around the facility once more. He hadn’t been able to see the entire building since arrival, but she made sure to be thorough. There was a training hall, filled with people lifting weights, swimming, sparring, and various other activities. They avoided the medical bay which was still swarming with people trying to look through the glass of the doors to catch sight of what was happening in there. He was curious too, but Ana pushed him along to keep walking. There was a large outdoor garden filled with trees and various foliage, which she noted was where she came to get some quiet. He’d keep that in mind if he wanted to be alone. Their last stop was the engineering workshop. As they approached, the temperature in the hallway outside became increasingly warmer and the faintest smell of grease and smoke became apparent.

Already the place was growing on him.

 

Outside the door was a sign that read “WORKSHOP.” Junkrat could only imagine what kind of crazy technology they had hiding inside. _Probably a bunch’a nerds in lab coats makin jet packs or somthin’._ Actually, he wouldn’t have minded getting his hands on something like that.

The two entered to find a small man sitting at a work table with what seemed to be a blowtorch, messing with some unknown contraption of metal. Hearing them enter, he glanced over his shoulder. 

“Ana!” He turned his chair as they approached, lifting the welding goggles that had been covering his eyes. His face was covered in various black smudges and sweat. It wasn’t surprising seeing how the temperature was much higher in here than out in the hallway. “Who’s this ya got with ya?” His smile didn’t last long as he suddenly stopped, scowling and crossing his arms.

The junker scanned the room and whistled. “Now this is my kinda place.” The small man grunted in response.

“Hmph. I see ye brought the pyro in here.”

“Torbjorn dear I was only showing him the facility-“

“I specifically asked Jack to keep him out of my workshop. I know about this kid more than you Ana, he has a reputation of leaving things in worse shape than he found them, and I don’t want the kid messin’ with me tools.”

“Oi ah can hear ya know-“

“He needs something to keep him occupied until the others arrive. I just thought that-“

“Find somewhere else to occupy his time.” And with that he popped his goggles back on and turned around.

There was a long pause of silence. Junkrat couldn’t help but feel awkward, I mean they _were_ arguing over who had to babysit him. Ana finally spoke up.

“Ok then. I guess I’ll just have to tell Winston that it’s _you_ who’s been stealing his straight snack cakes stashed behind the pots in the kitchen. She smirked, surprising the junker. There was more to her than just kind ole’ lady. He liked that.

The small man frowned, mumbling something incomprehensible before going silent. Junkrat understood where he was coming from. The guy was the first person he’d met so far that had his wits about him. Torbjorn finally swiveled back around to face them.

“I saw that grenade launcher they confiscated when they brought you in. You do that yerself?”

“yeh.” That was one of the many weapons he’d put together that he used to defend himself, but the scarce space on the Overwatch jet forced him to pick and choose, and the grenade launcher had proven to be the most durable.

He grumbled, eventually waving his hand and turning back around in his seat.

“First fire you start, you’re outta here. Got that?”

 

It was around 6 when they’d began walking back to his quarters. Ana had of course invited him to join her, Reinhardt, and some others for dinner but he declined. The two walked alongside each other down the hallway.

“Don’t worry about Torbjorn dear, he’s a stubborn old man but he’ll come around once you get to know him.”

The junker laughed, surprising her. “Think he’s figured me out pretty well already mate. He’s the only person in this bloody place that’s sensible.” He kept chuckling to himself, earning a weary smile from the woman walking alongside him.

“And why’s that?”

He stopped laughing and thought for a moment. “I dunno. He’s the first person that’s treated me the way I’m used ta being treated. I’m not a scientist or nothin. I don’t know medical stuff like the doctor. I make explosives. I destroy things, and people usually don’t want me around because of that.”

“If we didn’t want you to be here then you wouldn’t be here. You should keep that in mind-”

The “ding!” sound of an intercom came on above them interrupting her. 

“Captain Amari, please come to the conference room immediately.” It was that ‘Athena’ that Morrison had mentioned when they’d first arrived, the security system.

The two stopped in the middle of the hallway. “What’s that noise about?” the junker questioned. 

She smiled. “I hope it’s nothing. Apologies that I have to leave. I’ll be back in the morning to fetch you.” And with that she turned around and made her way down the hallway, leaving his sight around a corner.

 

He continued to make his way through the hallway of operative housing. There were so many doors it made him wonder if there were any others that joined just because they were offered a job. If there were any other operatives that were just here for their own skins. Or did everyone here really believe in what they were doing? He guessed it didn’t matter, as long as he wasn’t asked anymore questions about why he decided to be here. He didn’t see any reason earlier to lie to Ana about why he joined. He could’ve made up some bs about how he _too_ wanted to bring “justice and peace to the world.” He was a quick thinker, but didn’t feel like putting on the charade of being passionate about Overwatch for the rest of his employment. Just wasn’t worth it.

 

Junkrat finally arrived at his door, relieved to be alone for the first time in several hours. 

He wasn’t used to all of the people. Not that he was a huge introvert or anything, he actually loved to talk to anyone willing to listen. But being in crowds reminded him of Junkertown.

He pushed the thought out of his mind and grabbed the handle to his door to turn it, unexpectedly colliding with the door when it didn’t open.

_what the ‘ell?_

He tried turning the handle a second time, realizing the problem. It was locked. 

He shoved his hand into his right pocket. Then his left. _No key._ The junker had forgotten that the doors locked on their own, so he hadn’t bothered to grab his key card from the night stand. He kicked the door angrily before sighing and resting his head on the doorframe.

“Well that’s just bloody great.”

“Problem?”

He looked to his right to find a woman leaning up against the wall. He hadn’t heard or seen her approach but there she was, casually crossing her arms and grinning at him. He jabbed his thumb at the door.

“ s’ locked.”

“Looks like it,” she replied in a thick Spanish accent.

“Wouldn’t be a problem if they ‘adnt confiscated my stuff. I could’ve had it open by now…maybe half of the wall with it.” He looked up at the fire alarm on the ceiling then back at the woman.

“Ya think that’s got a battery in it?”

She looked up at the fire alarm on the ceiling. “I’m pretty sure those are just for decoration. The fire alarm is probably rigged up with the security system.”

He put his head back onto the door and groaned. The woman reached over, grabbing the handle and moving him out of the way.

“Here.”

 

He watched as she slipped some kind of silver metallic card out of her pocket and held it against the automatic lock. There was a quick “click!” sound and she turned the handle and pushed the door open, stepping back.

 

“ _Huh_. You some kinda hall monitor or somthin’?”

She laughed. “I’m just a friend that happened to be walking by at the right time. Wish I had a battery for you instead though. Taking out the wall sounded more fun.” She smiled.

 

“Im Sabina. You?”

“Junkrat.”

She laughed to herself.

“ _What kind of name is that?_

“What kinda name is _Sabina?_ he retorted back.

She shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Junkrat pushed the door open and turned to face her one last time where she was still leaning causally up against the wall, flipping the metallic card between her fingers.

“Well thanks mate. Don’t know how ya did it but the wall is still here, so they’ll probably appreciate that.” She gave him a small wave as he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who that _friend_ is ;)

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd chapter will be longer I promise :)


End file.
